


The Halls of Ivy

by Lady_Hatake_417



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Animal Transformation, Developing Relationship, Gen, Guardian and sage relationship, Guardians - Freeform, Magic, Oracles, Owls, Swordfighting, Swords, Taverns, human fighter - Freeform, human sage, level 2 characters, sage - Freeform, sage magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 10:27:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18193376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Hatake_417/pseuds/Lady_Hatake_417
Summary: A work in progress, inspiration came from a DnD campaign. Original characters, and Storyline. Let me know what you think or anything that needs improvement.





	The Halls of Ivy

**Author's Note:**

> Work in progress! I haven't decided if this will be the first chapter yet or not.

Laughter and clinking of mugs filled the bar as I reached for my beer, taking a big gulp. It tasted like watered down barley, I wiped my mouth and set the mug back down. I can’t believe Liam still isn’t here, he is always late. He is so inconsiderate, he is constantly making me wait on him. We were supposed to be on a mission trailing Dakari to find out why he was snooping around all the old cemeteries. Word around town is he’s looking for something that once belonged to the first Ivory Sage but we haven’t confirmed that. I've been waiting so long the bar maiden stopped coming by to ask if I needed anything. I watched the man sitting at the round table in the middle of the room. He was burly man with a scar on his chin and lip. He was whispering with another equally burly, man but I couldn’t see his face. They were sitting with their heads together, the man with the scar constantly glancing around at the other patrons. I squinted trying to make out what they were saying but my view was blocked by two men; a bar fight broke out. A short man with a bushy beard and broken teeth shoved a younger man with sleek black hair causing him to bump me, sloshing beer everywhere. 

“Hey! Watch it!” I jumped out of the way when they began throwing punches. I looked back at the man I was supposed to be keeping tabs on but he was gone. Dammit, he must have slipped out when those two idiots starting fighting. I tossed a few coins on the bar and left. I went around the back of the building jumping up to the roof. I made my way to the top of the church two blocks away, from here I could see everything. 

The moon shone so bright I could easily see the town square below, the wind rustling the trees like a quiet symphony. It was getting late and most of the townspeople were leaving. The vendors closing up shop, and stragglers making their way to the tavern for a drink. From the corner of my eye I saw someone jumping from building to building. As the silent stranger drew nearer I could sense it was Liam. I watch as he effortlessly made his way to me, his spiky silver hair gleaming in the moonlight. I rolled my eyes, of course he would show up after Dakari disappears.

"I have been looking everywhere for you, Kireina." He grumbled annoyance dripping from his smoky voice. He gracefully landed next to me and his coat whipped past my face. “Where have you been?” 

I shook my head, flailing my arms to get his coat out of my face. I scrambled to stand up, yanking on his coattail to pull myself up. “I’ve been tailing Dakari, where the hell have you been?” I demanded, squinting my eyes.

“You were supposed to meet me at the edge of town an hour ago.” He ignored my line of questioning, snatching his coat out of my grip. He paused to put something in his cloak pocket. “We have been on this mission for a week and we’ve already wasted too much time.” 

“We wouldn’t have wasted so much time if you didn’t insist on going off on your own!” I scolded, he always has ‘to check something out’ and leave me with all the work. “It’s called teamwork. This is our first real mission as partners.” Well one that isn’t strictly academic, which is why he usually leaves me to do the hard work. Academics aren’t Liam’s strong suit. 

"What have you found?" He interrupted, ignoring my rant. 

 

“Aside from learning that the beer around here is awful, not much.” I admitted. “He slipped out of the tavern after a fight broke out, I think I know where he went though.” I motioned for him to follow me as I jump from the roof we were standing on over to the next and then down on to the street. Liam followed closely behind me. We continued down the street until we reached the alley but all of a sudden my palms feel sweaty. Something is wrong here, the air is thick with a palpable energy. It must be coming from Dakari but this is different, stronger than in the tavern. I whirled around looking in all directions. “Dammit, he knows we are following him.” 

Liam whispered, "what's wrong?" His hand on the hilt of his sword. His body tensed as he tried to figure out what was making me nervous. “I don’t see anything.”

"Dakari is here but,” I shook my head, “it doesn’t seem right. I sense something...weird.” I struggled to find the right word. I closed my eyes and muttered an incantation under my breath. I stuck my arm out and opened my eyes. A large black owl landed on my outstretched arm. "Noctua, what do you see?" I asked her. She hooted quietly and silently took off soaring above our heads. I closed my eyes as she flew high above us now seeing what she could see. I could see Liam and I standing there, stragglers from town square. The breeze sweeping the leaves up through the alley. The dark figure standing around the corner and about 4 yards from us was crouching behind a cart. "Found him. He’s around the corner and down the alley,” I pointed. Noctua glided down a bit closer and I noticed that Dakari had something around his neck, something glowing faintly. 

He looked down the alley, his eyes narrowing. "Stay close, I don’t want him getting away again." Liam’s brow furrowed as he tried to think of a plan to corner Dakari. This magic was something I had never sensed before, and what is that glowing around his neck? I had to find out what it was. Without a second thought I ran around the corner to get a closer look. 

“Kireina! Stop, you can’t just go running after monsters in the dark!” he yelled after me. I didn’t stop, I needed to find out what was going on. I ran down the alleyway my brain buzzing with curiosity. I ran faster when I saw Liams dark figure above on the roof, he quickly outran me. He was looking down into the alley below him. With his weapon drawn, he jumped down silently between me and Dakari, ready to attack. I heard Dakari let out a monstrous roar as I was knocked to the ground. The air whoosh out of my lungs as Liam’s body slammed into mine. Cobblestone scraping against my cheek as I hit the ground. I rolled over and choked for air, clutching my chest. I heard an audible smack as Liam hit the ground, I heard him groan.

“Stay down!” He warned as he pushed himself back up, looking at me straight in the eye. That was an order. Turning on his heel and sprinting towards Dakari, he slashed his shoulder, it didn’t even seem to faze him. Noctua flew up and with a powerful thrust of her wings, sent him reeling back with a strong wind. Dakari stood up completely unfazed and ran straight for me, not even paying attention to Liam. I pulled myself to my feet as fast as I could, my eyes widening. Dakari loomed over me, his inhuman eyes glinting with bloodlust. I heard Liam yell as Dakari raised his arm to strike me. His blade slashed through my cloak and tore the strap of my bag. A stinging pain shot through my neck and shoulder all the way down my right arm. My heartbeat pulsating in my ear as adrenaline coursed through my body, my palms were slick with sweat and blood. I put my bleeding arm out to block him as he swung at me again. Quick as lightning Liam was there, grabbing Dakari’s arm and flinging him away from me. He Liam continued after him and narrowly dodged the attack as his sword smashed the barrels he was standing near. The man seemed to have it out for me because he ran towards me again, completely ignoring Liam and the dagger he threw. Dakari was in front of me within seconds rearing back to swing at me again. Seemingly unfazed by the sudden turn of events, Liam stood before me, a calm yet, steely look upon his face. He blocked with his sword, metallic scraping grated against my ears as the two stood in a stalemate. Dakari pushed against Liam’s blade with immense strength. 

 

“Give it up Dakari!” Liam threatened through clenched teeth as he struggled under the weight of Dakari’s sword. “You won’t get away!” 

Dakari laughed as Liam dropped to his knees, his sword shaking and his knuckles white. Gritting his teeth, Liam shoved Dakari back loud grunt but before he could swing Dakari pulled something from his pocket. A billowing cloud of smoke erupted from the smoke bomb he threw, his laughter echoing through the alley. I reached my hand out for Liam just as Noctua used her wings to disperse the smoke. Dakari was gone. Using Liam’s shoulder as support, I pushed myself up so I could stand, he scoffed as he was pushed over. I looked around for any signs of Dakari but he vanished without a trace. 

"Do you have to be so careless? You can’t just go running off in the dark after monsters!” His eyes glowering as he stood up, brushing the dirt off his coat. “We are supposed to be a team, I can't protect you if you keep running off after every monster we encounter.” He shoved his sword back into his belt, glaring at me. 

I rolled my eyes, “I did not run off into the dark. Besides, I’m fine.” He raised his brow at me and gestured to the drying blood on my neck. “You're one to talk, you ran off for hours leaving me to find Dakari on my own,” I countered. He grunted and crossed his arms, turning away from me. I  
opened my mouth to retort but Noctua landed on my shoulder flapping her wings to get my attention. She hooted as a scrap of paper fell from her beak. All it said was the blood of the oracle, and a symbol of a crescent moon with an eye in the middle, I showed it to Liam.

“What is this?” Anger slightly receding from his eyes as he furrowed his brow in confusion. 

“It must have been on Dakari, the blood of an Oracle? What could that mean?” I looked at Liam but he just shrugged, “And what about this symbol? It’s creepy.” I stared back down at the paper, racking my brain. I think I’ve seen this somewhere before, in a book or maybe it was in class. I looked around for my bag, it was lying on the ground after being ripped by Dakari’s sword. My coat was also ripped with a huge slash in it, Noctua was pulling at the torn fabric. "Don't pick at the shreds, you'll make it worse." I swatted at her, she screeched at me and nipped my ear. 

“Oracles died out in the war though,” I recalled aloud, taking the scrap of paper I reached into my bag and folded it into my book. “Why would they be looking for an Oracles blood?” Liam had stopping listening, he was already on roof waving his hand for me to hurry. “The library would be the best place to start,” I mumbled to myself. Climbing up to the roof with Noctua following, I waved my hand and spoke a few words, she grew from the size of an owl to the size of a griffin. I hoisted myself up, her soft feathers tickling my skin. I hugged her neck and buried my face in her feathers. Liam reluctantly clambered onto her back, looking slightly green, and she took flight. Liam’s nails dug into my shoulders as we soared through the sky. Noctua dove and looped around knowing that he hated when she did. I laughed as he wailed and pleaded with her to hurry up and take us home.


End file.
